fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 39
Return of an Old Friend: Back but Slower, is the 39th Episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot It had been a month now since Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses had been defeated. Things were pretty much back to normal. However the Creators had lost two of their members. John had left but still came to visit every now and again, and even helped out in a few battles. Scoobs had disappeared , and as the far as the Creators knew, he had went to find BRK, who had left the team after losing his Ultraman Taro abilities. This was a hard time for the group, to say the least. Cdr was attempting to cope this to the best of his abilities. Scoobs and BRK had been close friends of his. He worked on his universes, or watched Youtube videos to distract himself, but could not help but be reminded of the friends that had left. He had also begun spending more time with his sister, Wolf, helping her with her universe and giving her ideas. "How about you use.......Dinosaur Tank for your universe?" Cdr asked. "You're joking right" said Wolf. "Yeah. I am. I do that. If you haven't noticed. it's not like I've been around your entire life or anything" Cdr replied sarcastically. Meanwhile, SuperNerd and Mosu were sending one another memes, laughing their asses off as it continued. Meanwhile Koopa was going about his day job as he called it. He was an admin on the Wikizilla website. Koopa did his job quite well, and for now was hard at work moderating the chat. Things had been quiet, although every now and again unruly users would pop up. So he was going through his day, conversing other users and helping manage the site. However he was experiencing difficulties, webpages were loading oddly slow today. "Huh....this is odd" said Koopa. "You alright Koops?" asked Cdr, overhearing his friend. "Oh nothing" Koopa responded. "It seems my router must be acting up." "Oh ok." said Cdr. "Let me know if you need any help troubleshooting". "Of course, thank you." replied Koopa. Cdr walked away, glancing at Wolf, who was hard at work with her drawings, and then decided to sit down and see what was on TV that day. Nothing good was on, but Cdr was determined to find something. Then he managed to find a channel playing a Godzilla movie. It was the 1998 film, but it would suffice. "They've brought back everything else, so why not Monstervision?" Cdr asked himself as he watched the sub-par Kaiju flick. The film was nearly over until Cdr heard a sound coming from Koopa's room. "AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!". Cdr rushed in to see what the matter was, assuming they were under attack. "Koopa what's wrong!" asked Cdr. To his surprise, he found no attacker, no one, just Koopa. An angry Koopa it seemed. "This fucking router!" exclaimed Koopa. "It's making my computer lag like crazy!". "Oh ok." said Cdr. "Maybe we should take a look at it." The other Creators all walked in to see what was happening. "Koopa are you alright" said Wolf. "Yes I'm fine, thank you" replied Koopa. "K Imma go then" said Mosu, flying off. Nerd looked at Cdr, then looked at Koopa. He smirked under his mask. "Did what I think just happened in here happen in here?" he asked. "What?" said Cdr, before he and Koopa looked at one another and came to a sudden realization. "Oh...OH. Oh god Nerd! Why?!" said Cdr. "My sentiments exactly" said Koopa. "Whatever....I ship it" said Nerd, as he walked off. "AND THAT'S MY LINE!" yelled Cdr, as he left the room as well. Koopa went back to his computer. As he had expected, with nothing really going on, the chat had gone to shitposting and memes. Koopa enjoyed this, and was participating as well. He had a reputation as a "Meme Master" to uphold after all. Koopa went to link a Dank Meme compilation from his personal meme stash on his computer. However when he went to do so, his computer showed the infamous "rainbow wheel of death" for minutes on end before his browser crashed. "ARRGGH! WORK ROUTER! WORK!" yelled Koopa. Terry, disturbed by the loud noise, pushed his body against the door until it closed. The Dodo Bird had been walking around the bar aimlessly since Scoobs had left. The others were good at taking care of him, but for the most part he was left to his own devices. The small dodo walked around the bar, catching the eye of Hokuto Black King, who was busy cleaning glasses. "Hm. That pathetic little creature seems lost without his master" he thought to himself. After some close calls, he had to make sure to keep his thoughts to himself. Another scream of rage from Koopa's room was heard. Hokuto Black King smirked at this when no one was looking. "Trivial yes, but he's suffering nonetheless" he thought. Koopa's tech issues went on for several hours. The other Creators had attempted to offer him help but he declined. At this point Koopa's anger could be heard all the way into the city. Some people ran, thinking it was some kind of Kaiju with a particularly horrifying roar. However, just a few miles from the, a figure could be seen, watching the Creators from the darkness of the night. The figure looked familiar.....yet different. "All is proceeding according to the plan" said the figure, in a robotic voice. "Excellent" said a voice over the robot's comlink. "Permission to continue, master" said the robotic figure. "Yes, continue. Drive them insane." said the robotic figure's master, before he began to laugh evilly. The figure, stepped into the moonlight to reveal a cyborg of sorts. One resembling a mechanoid version of Titanosaurus. As you command master......Titanobot acknowledges." he said. Soon it had been a week. Koopa's router issues were still going and at this point he could barley stand it. "I swear this fucking router" Koopa said to himself as his computer had frozen up and forced him to restart for the eighth time today. "Listen dude there's a Kaiju we gotta deal with, so c'mon we can look for a tech support person while we're in the city" said Cdr, trying to get his friend away from the computer and his technical issues. Koopa sighed. "Very well" he said. Koopa got up, and went with the others into the city. Once they got there they found it to be under attack by a group of Spitting Red Lump Lizards. "What the heck are those things? They look gross" said Wolf. "All the things we've seen and you find that gross? Yeah ok." said Cdr. "Alright guys, we got a job to do" said Nerd, pulling out his sword. Nerd ran in a impressive speeds, saving a woman who was about to be eaten by one of the Lump Lizards. "Any they say chivalry is dead" Nerd said to himself, putting the woman safely onto the ground so she could run to safety. Cdr initiated his transformation into Jack form, immediately brandishing his Ultra Lance and preparing for combat. "Let's do this!" he said, rushing into the battle. Cdr took on four Lump Lizards, easily evading what attacks they had and throwing the beasts around. "Well, let's follow his lead!" said Nerd, slicing through a Lump Lizard and killing it. He continued to hack through two others whilst Mosu attacked from above, letting loose Poison Powder which harmed three more Lump Lizards, giving Wolf and Indominus enough time to prepare their projectile attacks and blast through the attacking Kaiju. Cdr meanwhile used an Ultra Slash to kill one Lump Lizard, kicking another aside and then transforming into Godzilla form to bite the neck of another, killing it. After killing a third with a blast of his Atomic Breath, he turned his attention to the last Lump Lizard, however this one wouldn't go down so easily. The Lizard spit on Cdr, trapping him in place. "A little help here!" he yelled. Koopa blasted the creature into oblivion with his beam. "There" he said, sounding agitated. After that, Koopa got back to the six Lump Lizards he had been fighting, tearing them apart or simply blasting them with his beam. After the battle was finished, Koopa walked over to the other Creators. "So did you uh.....deal with your anger?" asked Cdr. "Hmm.....I suppose.." said Koopa. "Perhaps I needed that. Let's head home then." Koopa began to walk towards the direction of the bar. The other Creators looked at each other, and then simply followed him. When the Creators returned to the bar, they found Terry eating some food out of his bowl, and Hokuto Black King, who had prepared drinks for them. "Here you are sirs and ma'am." he said. "To celebrate your victory." Nerd walked over to the counter and grabbed a drink, taking a sip. "Good stuff man. And thanks for feeding Terry" said Nerd. "Ah yes, well the little bird seemed hungry so I thought I might as well give him some food." The other Creators took their drinks as well. "Good." thought Hokuto Black King. "With everything that's been happening I'd almost forgotten that I should still be working to build their trust. They're not complete idiots so they could suspect me eventually. Especially Koopa, he's easily the smartest of the bunch with that dog gone. Luckily he seems..occupied at the moment" as that thought came into Hokuto Black King's head, screams of rage could be heard from Koopa's room, and a loud crashing soon could be heard. "Occupied indeed" he thought. "Although it's strange, my master doesn't seem to have anything to do with this". The other Creators ran into Koopa's room again to see what was the matter. "Koopa, what's wrong!" asked Indominus. "GODAMMIT ROUTER. THIS FUCKING ROUTER. WORK!" "Woah woah dude calm down." said Nerd. Cdr sighed, "It's times like this when I wish I could turn into Ultraman Cosmos". Cdr then looked around, looked down, and sighed again, realizing that only BRK would have gotten that joke. Wolf and Indominus were also trying to calm Koopa down while Mosu tried to change his focus using a variety of memes. However none of it was working. Koopa's rage continued, and the Creators' efforts seemed futile. Hokuto Black King was watching this unfold just out eye-shot. "Hm. He must take his duties on that website quite seriously" he thought. "I didn't even have to manipulate this one.". Terry, who disliked the loud noise caused by the commotion. was hiding like a scared cat. Titanobot was watching, but still maintained a safe distance from the bar. "Master. " Titanobot said over it's com. "Operation Chaos,Status: Successful." "Excellent!" said the cyborg's mysterious master. "Permission to engage" replied Titanobot. "Permission granted" said Titanobot's master. "I believe now is the time". "Acknowledged" said the cyborg, and it began to walk towards the bar.... At this point, Koopa's anger was at it's all time high. He had been barley able to do anything with his computer, as such he had failed to be able to contact love ones, do his job on Wikizilla, or even view his meme stash without much hardship due to the faulty router. At this point the other Creators were trying to hold him down before he could break anything important. "ARRGGGGGHHH" yelled Koopa. Nerd, who was holding down his left leg and arm, said "Koopa, just calm down man!". The Creators could barley keep Koopa down until they heard a large bang, like an explosion, coming from the main area of the bar. The Creators, even Koopa, all rushed to see what was going on. They found Hokuto Black King on the floor, "unconscious" although secretly he intended to use this as a way to observe this little calamity. Terry was hiding behind the couch. The Creators looked at their friends, and then looked at their attacker, who was standing in front of a large hole in the wall of the bar. The Creators all stood there in shock....they couldn't believe who this was. "T-T-Ti-Ti-Titanosaurus?" said Cdr. "I-Is that you?". "Negative. Designation: Titanobot" replied the cyborg. "It's him...Cdr you're right it's him" said Nerd. "My god...who's done this to you!" demanded Koopa. "Tell us!". "I am not currently permitted to disclose that information" replied Titanobot. "Master has ordered me to terminate you...that is all you are required to know". "Yeah right!" said Indominus. "You can't take us down!" he ran right for Titanobot, intending to attack the cyborg head on. However, Titanobot simply reacted by firing it's Kugelblitz Cannon at Indominus, sending him flying back. Mosu then flew in from above, getting a few good strikes in on Titanobot before the cyborg managed to grab the dugong-moth hybrid in mid-air, and slam him to the ground, before stepping on him. The cyborg continued forward. Nerd ran in and attempted to slash Titanobot with his sword. Using one of it's robotic arms, Titanobot blocked the attack, before using it's remaining organic arm to punch Nerd repeatedly in the stomach, and then backhand him away with both appendages, sending him into a nearby shelf. Wolf then tried to attack the cyborg, but her Plasma balls were ineffective and before she could make use of her magic, Titanobot blaster her with his Wiki Blast. Wolf managed to create a magical barrier that kept out the attack for some time, and thus when it hit she was only partially bordemized. With all of other the Creators now unable to fight this monstrosity of technology and biology, Koopa and Cdr were the only ones who could fight Titanobot. The two backed up a few steps, before looking at each other and nodding. Cdr transformed into his Godzilla form, and both Creators blasted the cyborg with their Atomic beams. At first Titanobot seemed able to tank this attack, but soon the cyborg could withstand the energy no longer, and with a large explosion was sent flying back. With Titanobot now down, Koopa and Cdr tended to their comrades. Cdr immediately went to check on Wolf, who was bored to the point of being nearly paralyzed. "Oh god what did that thing do to you?" Cdr said to himself. "Quick! Get me something that spins and lights up!" Cdr yelled."What?" asked Nerd, who was now trying to pick himself up out of the remains of the shelf, only for Koopa to reach out his hand and help him up. "Ugh, nevermind" said Cdr. He looked around frantically and tried to think of some other method to free Wolf of her boredom. Cdr then noticed the TV remote, which had conveniently been thrown from his normal spot and near Cdr's position during the battle. He turned on the TV, and luckily for him, Power Rangers Wild Force was on, debatably Wolf's favorite Power Rangers series. "The conveniences just keep on comin" Cdr said to himself. Wolf was pulled out of her trance instantaneously. "Oh cool Wild Force is on" she said. "Oh right we were fighting that weird cyborg that used to be Titanosaurus....man I still can't believe that happened to him"."Neither can I sis, but I don't think he's down just yet" replied Cdr. The two got up and went to help Mosu. After Mosu got back up into the air, Nerd asked. "So where's Indominus" "I'm ok!" yelled Indominus from another room. He quickly turned into Abyssal Lagaras and flew over to the other Creators, before resuming his normal form. "See, I'm alright". As Indominus said that, another blast came in the Creators' direction, although this time they were able to dodge the attack easily. The Creators all looked to see Titanobot, who had gotten back up, although clearly slowly and was ready to rengage the Creators in combat. "Objective: Terminate Council of Creators. Status: In Progress" said the cyborg. "Well then I'm afraid your progress is about to be haulted" said Koopa. The robot fired another beam but Koopa dodged it. Cdr transformed into Jack form and took to the air, kicking Titanobot in the head, and nearly knocking him over. He then threw an Ultra Slash but the robot batted it aside with one of his robotic arms and then blasted Cdr into a wall. Wolf teleported behind the cyborg and pounced on top of it, while Mosu fired antennae blasts and Indominus went in and began clawing at Titanobot. Eventually however, Titanobot shook off Wolf, kicked Indominus away, and blasted Mosu with a Wiki Blast, rendering him so bored he fell out of the air. Titanobot moved forward towards Koopa. "I-I-I'll beat you!" said Koopa. "I won't let you hurt me and my friends". "False. Group designated "friends". Currently unconscious, injured, or bored. Target designated "Koopa", Status: Alone." Titanobot prepared another Wiki Blast, Koopa attempted to dodge but it was too late. Titanobot fired the attack directly at him. However, in the nick of time he activated his Absorption Inheritance ability, asborbing the attack and firing it right back at the cyborg. The sheer amount of information fried Titanobot's circuits. "Error....error...error" Titanobot said continuously until it he was rendered immobile. Koopa breathed a sigh of relief..it was over. The other Creators began to get up, and soon they stood over Koopa and their defeated foe. Koopa looked up and said. "Well old friend...let's see what this "master" did to you, and if we can't bring you back". However, before Koopa could touch Titanobot to take a further look at the cyborg...he was mysteriously teleported away. "What the hell?!" yelled Koopa. "Looks like this master didn't want us getting our hands on him" said Cdr. The Creators all looked down, feeling as if they had failed Titanosaurus Clone by being unable to retrieve him. In spite of this win-loss, as Cdr took to calling it, things soon returned to normal. The next day, Cdr went to Koopa's room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Splendid" Koopa replied. "My router seems to be working just fine now. It seems that cyborg may have been interfering with it, thus causing my issues.". Cdr smiled briefly, happy that at least Koopa's technical issues were over, before saying "No I mean...about Titanosaurus." Koopa got up from his chair and put his hand on Cdr's shoulder. "It's alright...we'll save him...we've got to. He sacrificed his life to help us once, we should give him his life back in return " he said. "Yeah...yeah you're right" replied Cdr. Meanwhile however, Hokuto Black King was once again speaking with his master. "Master..." he said. "Things have been going well but now there appears to be...another variable at play. I knew there would be other beings trying to destroy the Creators, especially after that Lucifer business, but this one is..interesting. Rebuilding their old friend into such an abomination...this has to be someone intelligent.". "It matters not..." Hokuto Black King's master replied. "Soon all will fall into place..". "Yes master." said Hokuto Black King. "The plan shall continue as normal then.." Characters Featured Council of Creators * Koopa * Cdrzillafanon * SuperNerd * Wolfzilla * MosuFan2004 * Scoobydooman90001 (Mentioned) * BRK (Mentioned) * John Gojira (Mentioned) Villains * Titanobot * Titanobot's master/creator. (Does not appear physically) * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses (Mentioned) Others * Hokuto Black King * Hokuto Black King's master (Does not appear physically) * Spitting Red Lump Lizards Trivia * This episode is based on Koopa's especially bad connection issues and how he will often complain about his router on the Wikizilla chat, leading to jokes (mostly by me) about the router being his true arch nemesis. I had the idea to make an episode parodying this for a while now, originally including a Kaiju directly based on Koopa's router. However, after some very helpful suggestions by Titanollante, I decided to use Titanobot for this episode, while also tying it in to the idea of an episode about Koopa's router issues. * This episode also serves as a return to normalcy for the Creators after Lucifer's invasion. * The version of Wikizilla featured in this episode is not the same as the actual site as it appeared when Rickulon tore the fabric of reality, but instead an alternate version that exists within Universe 1. This would also explain various Kaiju who have yet to appear in the series with Wikizilla chat room related backstories such as Oh Pi.exe and Blank Image. * Putting Titanobot's lines into a text to speach program may or may not be an accurate representation of his voice. * This may be the first Koopa-focused episode not written by Koopa himself if I'm correct. * If I recall this is the first episode in which Cdr plays a major since episode 28, with him trying to help Koopa with his router issues and the anger in him they cause. * This features the return of Titanosaurus Clone, now as Titanobot after his death during Lucifer's original invasion. * Titanobot is the first Titanollante Kaiju to appear in the series. * Cdr's initial plan to cure Wolf of her boredom is a reference to a joke his dad made irl where he said "We just need to invent something that spins and lights up, then we'll be rich", in reference to his disdain towards Fidget Spinners and similar devices. * I am impressed by my own ability to create a full length episode with this premise. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:Aetherium Arc Category:Titanobot arc Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction